tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 648
A new day at Collinwood. A day with more questions than answers, for the night has been filled with mysterious happenings. A sudden fall down the great stairs, an ancient Tarot card found mysteriously, a card prophesying doom, which so frightens one woman that she brings in a medium to discover the spirits who are haunting the house. But two children, possessed, not knowing what they do, may bring new tragedy to one who could save them. Episode 648 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Sam Hall based on storylines developed by Art Wallace. It first aired on ABC on December 18th, 1968. This episode is part of the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storyline. Synopsis David and Amy go to the secret room and call out for Quentin. They warn him that there is a woman in the house who threatens to expose his presence. They look about the room, anxious for the ghost to respond to them. Just as they are about to give up hope, Quentin's phonograph begins playing his signature piece. Downstairs, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard consults with medium Janet Findley. Madam Findley keeps finding herself psychically drawn to the drawing room. She asks Liz if there is someone connected with her family's history whose name begins with the letter M. Liz has no knowledge of any such individual. Findley cryptically warns Liz that there is a curse placed upon Collinwood. She asks to be left alone so she can try to make contact with the spirits. Findley reaches out and calls upon the spirit of M. She determines that whoever M may be, they are working in opposition to the other, more malevolent spirits haunting Collinwood. M responds to Findley's summons by creating a loud knocking sound in the room. Just as quickly however, the spirit then falls silent. With Mrs. Stoddard's permission, Madam Findley then sets about exploring the East Wing of the house. Meanwhile, Joe Haskell comes over to visit. Having only recently been released from the hospital, he is anxious to see how Amy is doing. Elizabeth invites him in and offers him tea. Amy comes downstairs to greet him, but her mind appears to be preoccupied with something. Janet Findley enters the room and Amy introduces her to Joe. Suddenly, both of them take notice of the mark of the pentagram upon Joe's face. He has no idea what they appear to be talking about. Amy leaves the room and Findley advises Joe not to ignore the sign of the pentagram. She cryptically warns him about an animal that walks like a man. Joe leaves Madam Findley alone in the room and goes to see Mrs. Stoddard. Amy finds David and warns him that Findley is going to go explore the West Wing. The two conspire on another scheme to get rid of the meddling medium. Amy goes back into the drawing room to distract Findley. The psychic asks Amy how it was that she was able to see the star over Joe's face. Amy cannot give her a satisfactory explanation. As the two continue to talk, David comes out from the secret panel in the drawing room. He feigns surprise when Findley finds him creeping out. After questioning him, Findley learns that the panel leads to a stairwell that goes up into the West Wing. Against the protests of the children, Findley goes through the panel and up the stairs - just as David had planned. She finds the storage room and the secret access that takes her into the hidden chamber. She immediately senses Quentin's presence and tries to communicate with him. David and Amy follow her upstairs and lock her inside of Quentin's room. They are satisfied that Quentin will take care of the rest. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 and disc 68 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Cavada Humphrey. * Closing still: A game of Jacks on the drawing room floor. * This episode is part of the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storyline. * At one point, Amy doesn't seem to recall Madame Findley's name, but when Findley enters the room only a few moments later, Amy introduces her to her cousin Joe by name. Allusions * The mysterious "M" that Madame Findley communes with is the ghost of a gypsy woman named Magda Rakosi. Magda becomes a central figure in the 1897 flashback beginning with episode 701. * Joe tells Amy that "Chris isn't coming over today". This is a reference to Chris Jennings, Amy's older brother and cousin of Joe Haskell. Bloopers * The shadow of a production crew member can be seen on the floor behind Joan Bennett in the scene where she finds the children playing Jacks on the floor of the drawing room. Another such shadow can be seen behind Denise Nickerson after Mrs. Stoddard leaves the room. Quotes * Amy Jennings: He hasn't sent for her. He doesn't like to see anyone he doesn't send for. * Madame Findley: There is a curse on this house. * David Collins: Go on, Amy... play the game. See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:1968/Episodes Category: Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Quentin Collins/Episodes Category: Dark Shadows: The Curse of the Werewolf/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries